The invention relates to a communication device and more particularly to the communication device which has a capability to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030184600 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A system and method for organizing shortcut icons on an electronic display device utilizing a virtual filing cabinet for storing the icons to reduce clutter and confusion on large electronic device screens, and enable organized storage of the icons to be accessed at will for smaller device display screens. At the time of creation, and at any later time, every icon can be deposited into the virtual filing cabinet with a user defined directory structure or the icon can be left displayed on the display device. A data field allows device user or the program-installer to enter a brief notation regarding the nature, functionality, and the name of the program, file, or data represented by the shortcut icon. An icon displayed on the display device screen can be deposited into virtual filing cabinet at any later time, at will, and can be called forth onto the display screen, at any later time, at will. In addition, multiple related icons can be collected into a single collective icon, with each icon accessible under the collective icon. The shortcut icon can be left on the screen, or moved off the screen and deposited into the vault, or recalled from the vault to be displayed on the display device at any time, and back and forth as often as the user desires. The present invention also provides ‘icon deletion’ and ‘program deletion’ functions through a ‘pop-up’ menu with each icon’.
Patent Publication No. 20020122076 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘When an application program is started up, a computer system automatically creates a shortcut icon to be used to start up the application program, and automatically deletes a shortcut icon that is determined to be no longer wanted. Upon startup of the application program, program startup information is created or updated, and when a prestored shortcut creation condition is satisfied, the shortcut icon for starting up the application program is created. The created shortcut icon for starting up the application program is deleted if the computer system determines, based on a prestored shortcut deletion condition and the program startup information, that the shortcut icon is no longer wanted’.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,018 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘Disclosed is a method for generating universal resource locator links in a graphical user interface based HTML file. The method includes the operations of selecting one of a picture object and text contained within the graphical user interface based HTML file. Once one of the picture object and text are selected, a shortcut universal resource locator icon is selected. Upon selecting the shortcut universal resource locator icon, a nested menu is displayed. Preferably, the nested menu contains a list of most recently used universal resource locators, and a list of open HTML files. Next, one of the universal resource locators is selected from the list of most recently used universal resource locators and the open HTML file from the list of open HTML files. Once selected, a link is generated from the selected one of the picture object and text contained within the graphical user interface based HTML file to one of the selected universal resource locators from the list of most recently used universal resource locators and the open HTML file’.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,409 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A client computer has a facility for encapsulating location information, such as a uniform resource locator (URL), for a resource that is available on a server computer. The facility is especially well-adapted for use with Internet documents. The location information for such a resource is encapsulated into an object known as an Internet shortcut. The Internet shortcut may created through a drag and drop operation from a link to the desktop. Appearing as an icon, the shortcut is used to gain access to the underlying resource. The Internet shortcut icon holds a link to a remote resource and will automatically activate the web browser when selected. The Internet shortcut icons may be implemented as objects that are visible on the desktop of the operating system. File operations such as copy, delete, and copy may be performed on the Internet shortcut icon through a context menu. In addition, Internet shortcuts may be transferred to E-mail, facsimile, floppy disk destinations through a context menu’.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,245 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘Disclosed is a method for generating universal resource locator links in a graphical user interface based HTML file. The method includes the operations of selecting one of a picture object and text contained within the graphical user interface based HTML file. Once one of the picture object and text are selected, a shortcut universal resource locator icon is selected. Upon selecting the shortcut universal resource locator icon, a nested menu is displayed. Preferably, the nested menu contains a list of most recently used universal resource locators, and a list of open HTML files. Next, one of the universal resource locators is selected from the list of most recently used universal resource locators and the open HTML file from the list of open HTML files. Once selected, a link is generated from the selected one of the picture object and text contained within the graphical user interface based HTML file to one of the selected universal resource locators from the list of most recently used universal resource locators and the open HTML file’.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,765 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: ‘A client computer has a facility for encapsulating location information, such as a uniform resource locator (URL), for a resource that is available on a server computer. The facility is especially well-adapted for use with Internet documents. The location information for such a resource is encapsulated into an object known as an Internet shortcut. The Internet shortcut appears to a user as an icon that may be used to gain access to the underlying resource. The Internet shortcut icon holds a link to a remote resource and will automatically activate the web browser when selected. The Internet shortcut icons may be implemented as objects that are visible on the desktop of the operating system. File operations such as copy, delete, and copy may be performed on the Internet shortcut icon through a context menu. In addition, Internet shortcuts may be transferred to E-mail, facsimile, floppy disk destinations through a context menu’.
However, the foregoing pieces of prior art do not disclose the method for a communication device comprising the phone communication device remote controlling step, wherein, in response to the user entering the user instruction by the phone, the communication device receives a communication device controlling command via a network to which the communication device is connected in a wireless fashion, and the communication device implements a communication device controlling task in response to the communication device controlling command, thereby the communication device is remotely controlled via the user instruction entered by the phone, and thereby a communication device controlled notice which corresponds to the user instruction is output from the phone.